


Play the Game

by Marle_Nadia



Series: Play the Game [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marle_Nadia/pseuds/Marle_Nadia
Summary: The alcohol served as a kind of magic for him on those nights at her bar. To keep the game going Tifa began to research new cocktails for Cloud to try. The barmaid just never expected the delivery man to break the rules and play hard to get.





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Marle_Nadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marle_Nadia/pseuds/Marle_Nadia) in the [FinalheavenServerJan2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinalheavenServerJan2019) collection. 



> **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** This prompt, _Vampire_ , was challenging yet fun to fulfill from the FinalHeaven Discord Server. Thank you to **_Denebola_Leo_** for being the beta reader on my entry. I do have more ideas for this story, so it will be continued in the future. 
> 
>  
> 
> The title of the story was inspired by Queen’s song ‘Play the Game’.

**-. Play the Game .-**

**Chapter I: The Kiss**

It was a mutual game between the two childhood friends as of late, one that was undisclosed to one another. Cloud had settled back into their home with the children, yet things were different within the family. He had adjusted his delivery schedule to be present in their lives more whether it’d be for setting the table, tutoring Denzel over his math homework or building a small table for Marlene. The little girl even convinced the blond to play a pretend session of teatime.

He was different with them, and he was different with _her_. 

Around her he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. When she walked across the room those cerulean eyes would trail after her. Around her he would linger more. When the children left for school in the morning he would sit and talk with her over coffee. Around her he would start to touch her more. When she was near him he would drive her crazy. 

His fingers would graze her arm softly, brush her hair behind her ear before she had the chance to, even skim along her midriff as he just so happened to place his hand there when reaching for something while positioning himself behind her. The latter would freeze her from any task she was doing to relish his close contact, her eyes closing briefly as she shuddered throughout her spine. It was obvious that Cloud noticed this effect on her, as he give a soft hum in her ear before walking away. 

It was that first moment he stepped up the game and she eagerly anticipated each play he made towards her. His sentiments would grow a little bolder each night alone in Seventh Heaven, the two sitting at the bar sharing drinks together. These moments would happen more when he had a few cocktails or beers, whatever he picked that night to loosen up. She began to research new concoctions for him to try, to get him to stay at the counter with her longer. 

The alcohol served as a kind of magic for him. 

Her latest mix was ‘Blushing Kiss’ from a few nights ago, a bold move just before he left on a two day excursion. The flirting and touching were always welcome, but she was hoping he would get the hint with the drink. His kiss was a small peck on her cheek, one he lingered a bit with before whispering in her ear ‘good night’, and left her standing still in the bar like a lovestruck fool. 

There had been plenty of kisses between them in the past, so there was no reason to be shy with her. It was how she knew he enjoyed playing this game with her, a game she planned to win. She narrowed down her list of cocktails for a special drink tonight that would give him enough liquid encouragement to kiss her. Depending on how the evening went, she would have a ninja to be thankful for. 

She shook the key ingredients inside the metal tin cup as she was expecting to see him soon. He had called her only an hour ago which gave her the necessary time to prepare for his arrival. Her heartbeat quickened when she heard the sound of Fenrir pulling into the garage. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on pouring the cardinal colored cocktail into two martini glasses. She pursed her lips together with anticipation when she heard the garage door gently close. She turned to smile a greeting to him, which he gingerly reciprocated. 

“I got the blood oranges like you asked for,” Cloud announced casually as he placed the bag of exotic fruit on the counter. He never needed to say ‘hello’ or ‘goodbye’ between trips as he always made it a point to come back. The smile he showed her was always enough. “What is it for, anyway?” 

“I’m going to make blood orange sangrias for Yuffie’s birthday party here. She requested a Halloween theme,” Tifa answered while leaning against the counter, her body angled toward the blond. 

“It’s November,” he pointed out. 

“It’s Yuffie,” the barmaid corrected with a radiant smile. “I’m going to have a few specials for the night, as she says an open bar party is what she wants. There will be ‘Witch’s Brew’ again but I’m adding ‘Vampire’s Kiss’ too.” 

“I’m starting to sense a theme,” Cloud observed with a little chuckle. 

“Would you like to try it?” she asked while flipping her hair over her shoulder playfully. Her cheeks flushed a bit at his comment, but she pretended it didn’t matter. 

“Try what?” he asked while quirking a golden eyebrow. 

“The ‘Vampire’s Kiss’ cocktail? It is vodka, raspberry liqueur and cranberry juice,” she related to the man next to her. “I had some leftover ingredients from the last cocktail.” 

“Right,” he replied as he took one of the ruby martinis between him and Tifa on the counter to sample the new mixed drink. The barmaid gazed at him as he lifted the glass to his pale lips. 

“What do you think?” she coyly inquired of him as her eyebrow slightly raised. 

“It’s good,” he set the glass down. One corner of his mouth curved up a little as he placed his hand firmly on the counter next to her hip. His arm acted as a hook when he knelt down beside her to open the mini fridge below, using his leather covered thumb to brush her exposed flesh lightly. Cloud had trapped her body againt the bar as he took his time searching for whatever beverage he needed. He was so close yet so far away at the same time. She bit her lip at this move, as innocent as it was, the touch was also so intimate for him to do. Goosebumps formed on her forearms from the continued contact as she waited for him to be done. 

Standing up straight he grasped onto two beers in one hand, the other still trapping her against the counter. As he ascended he drew her in closer and Tifa couldn’t help but shiver when his hot breath fanned against her earlobe. 

“Care to join me?” From her peripheral view his passionate eyes acted as a magnet. 

“Sure…” she answered as she angled her head to admire those sapphire orbs of his. Their faces were merely inches apart in that fleeting moment before he maneuvered away to take a seat. He was toying with her but she had no reason to stop him. After licking her lips, she joined him. 

After the first beer he solicited more alcohol from her, sometimes the new cocktail, sometimes another beer. She participated as each drink offered the occasional touch as he opened up to her more. It never took that many to get the glint of mischief in his glowing eyes, a fact she noticed when he would be amourous towards her, as the need for more drinks was unnecessary. The barmaid didn’t want him blitzed out of his mind if he decided to make another move, a much bolder move perhaps. She served him his last drink that evening, the ‘Vampire’s Kiss’ while making her own glass. 

Tifa drank her share slowly at her seat next to him, her stool now closer to his. He scooted her seat over earlier in between serving him which resulted in a sly smile from her as he tried to hide the fact. The floorboards creaked a little when he hooked his foot on the leg of the chair, but Tifa acted oblivious and continued to pour their last call for the night. Why jeopardize his efforts of seduction when he was willing to open up so much to her? Instead of being tense, his body transposed to tranquility. Facing each other Tifa nested her elbow on the bar top, her eyes focused on Cloud as he finished up a story from his latest delivery. 

“What do you think is a ‘Vampire Kiss’?” he murmured at the rim of his glass before he sipped on the red-blooded drink. This was his third share that evening. 

“Hmm?” 

Setting down his drink, he adjusted himself to lean in and lock his cerulean eyes into hers. “The name had to come from somewhere...and it makes me curious what it could be.” 

Her mouth parted a bit with how close his face was to hers. Keeping his eyes on her, he smoothly threaded his fingers through her chocolate silky hair, moving the tresses behind her shoulder. Cloud’s eyes flickered over the smooth porcelain skin of her neck, now exposed to him. Tifa’s heart fluttered delicately inside as she stared back, waiting for his next move. Standing up he gripped the edge of the counter to lean into the side of her face. 

“Do you think I haven’t noticed what you’re trying to do to me, Tifa Lockhart?” Cloud whispered seductively into her ear, cupping her shoulder to keep her there with him. His hand didn’t need to hold her as she wasn’t going anywhere. Whatever he was willing to give, she would easily take. These nights at her bar between them were gratifying. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about...Cloud Strife,” she replied meekly. 

Running his fingers over where her shoulder and neck met, he chuckled lightly. “Then how come I don’t believe you?” 

Before she could deny again, his mouth suckled lightly at the side of her neck. Her breath hitched at the way his lips caressed her skin. She closed her eyes as she angled her head away to give him easier access. His tongue lapped at the sweet spot before he nibbled gently on her skin; at the same moment he squeezed her shoulder with his hand. 

“Cloud…” she breathlessly whimpered. 

At the sound of his name coming off her lips he stopped nuzzling her neckline. Tifa inwardly cursed for a moment until he lifted her chin, his blue eyes fixated on her red ones. The pad of his thumb brushed the bottom of her lip, her heart pounding upwards to escape the compounds of her chest. She was sure Cloud knew how dangerously close he was to her body. He stared down hard at her lips and it took all of her will power to hold still. She craved him, but he had to make the first move. 

“Did you like my ‘Vampire’s Kiss’?” he playfully asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes with his free hand. His other still held her in place to not escape him. 

She flushed furiously at the mention of his lips on her, as if her cheeks weren’t red enough already. The corner of his mouth cocked up as his eyes danced playfully with hers. 

“But that’s the only kiss you get from me tonight.” 

“W-what?” Tifa blinked, dumbfounded he would dare stop. 

“Well...you haven’t made a drink for that one yet,” he explained with a knowing smile. 

“Excuse me?” She stood up from her chair to challenge him, her hands on her hips. 

“Well this was the ‘Blushing Kiss’,” he touched her cheek as he recounted the other evening before trailing to her neck. “And here was the ‘Vampire’s Kiss’. But there hasn’t been one to kiss you on the lips yet.” 

The sensation of his fingertips teasing her where his lips had been burned her skin like fire, her body still hot from the earlier nuzzling he dared to stop. He was changing the rules of their silent, yet fun, game by putting a label on it. 

Taking a step back he cupped his own chin in thought. “I wonder what you’ll come up with next. The drink to make me kiss you.” 

“Cloud...” she groaned out his name, clearly agitated with him. 

Now acting oblivious to her reaction, he flashed her a smile as he disappeared upstairs to leave her alone in the bar. He was both cocky and confident tonight while playing hard to get. If he was going to change the rules, she would have to up her game.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alcohol served as a kind of magic for him on those nights at her bar. To keep the game going Tifa began to research new cocktails for Cloud to try. The barmaid just never expected the delivery man to break the rules and play hard to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of Square Enix, Inc. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Finally an update! I've been working on revamping _Don't Think Twice_ for a few months and had to put off writing for my short stories. I'll be working on updates to them in between my chapters for _Don't Think Twice_ , but this time away has allowed me to expand _Play the Game_ into a longer series. The rating for this story has been changed to M. Thank you to **_Denebola_Leo_** for being the beta reader on my entry.
> 
> The title of the story was inspired by Queen's song 'Play the Game'.

**-. Play the Game .-**

**Chapter II: The Party**

On the way to drop the children off to the sitter's house, the two youngsters had convinced him to seek a costume for himself for the evening party. Tonight was Yuffie's birthday extravaganza, and having a Halloween themed party sounded absurd to him still. He really didn't want to dress up just for that, but when Marlene had revealed what Tifa would be wearing, the gears in his head had started to turn. She was probably expecting him to show up in some sort of cape, pasty makeup and pointy teeth. 

But with this ensemble, they would appear to look like a couple. Tifa was his girlfriend from before, but for some reason when he returned home for good they were at a standstill. She had kept her distance from him in the beginning, thus making him relent to sleeping in his office. Cloud knew he had screwed up big time when he took off, and he wanted to give her the space she needed. 

The first time she smiled at him again, one that wasn't forced and reminded him that fateful day at the church, he brushed the hair out of her eyes to really look at her. Her claret eyes widened a bit, and when he began to trail his fingertips down her forearm she visibly shuddered at his touch. When he saw how simply he could still have an effect on her, he knew he couldn't stop there. 

So began the touching, the lingering and the flirting. He was showing her he wanted to be with her. He was showing her he loved her. _Words aren't the only way to show someone how you feel_ , he had heard once, and that was exactly what he was doing. Each moment like this opened her up just a little more to him. Each moment like this had her smiling at him once again. 

Then one night she had asked him to join her for a drink, and he couldn't resist the offer. Before he had pushed her away, and now she was inviting him to stay. Talking late into the night while sharing drinks offered more chances for touching, too. He loved her soft satin white skin. But it never went beyond that in their little game, as he wanted her to make the first move, that it was okay. That she had forgiven him completely for downright deserting his family a couple of months ago. 

Playing with her was always fun, but to him she was the real deal. When he pecked her on the cheek after a new concoction she made for him to try, he lingered to see if she would kiss him back. He wanted her to kiss him back. But it may have been too friendly instead of flirty like he wanted it to be, but then she gave him another opportunity. Tifa was mixing it up with a theme, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. 

Cloud had called on their game the night before, and since then he enjoyed every moment he had caught her blushing and turning away to hide. Her skin tasted just like he remembered, a mixture of coconut and vanilla, making her the perfect balance of exotic and sweet heaven. That latest kiss was more sensual than the one before, but she still froze up. He thought pointing out what she was doing would bring her walls down, but it did the opposite. Her timidness was endearing, but also unnecessary. He needed her to kiss him. 

Adjusting the cut out piece of leather over his eye one last time, he looked into the mirror to give another once-over on his getup. He wore an ivory buccaneers top with the crossover lace up, leaving it loose to expose his upper chest more. The black corsair pants were surprisingly comfortable, as well as the matching cavalier boots. He put on the crushed red velvet coat that had gold threadings along the hem, and finished his costume with the ebony tricorn hat after adjusting his bangs. 

Grabbing the door knob to his office, he stepped out into the hallway to join in on the festivities downstairs. Tifa was surely going to take notice of his attire, and he couldn't wait. And just maybe, a new drink for him to try would be on the menu tonight. Either way, the game was still on. 

* * *

"Oooh, I see the girls are out to play," Yuffie commented as she approached her in the crowded bar. Music blared loudly in her bar as people danced, the atmosphere decorated with all things spooky, but Tifa could still manage to hear her friend. The birthday girl was cladded in a black tight leather suit with high heeled boots and an upper face mask with pointy ears. Leave it to the thief to dress up as a cat burglar. "Is there a certain delivery boy you're trying to reel in, looking like that?"

Tifa looked down at her costume, the blanched ruffled peasant top was a low cut for her pirate wench dress. It was both bold and burgundy, with the underbust satin corset accentuating her curves. The matching skirt was high, trimmed with lace just like her sleeves, and a golden striped sash was tied across her waistline. She wore fishnet stockings and knee high ebony boots. Her outfit was completed with tiny golden hoop earrings and a maroon stocking cap. 

She bit her ruby red lips sheepishly before looking back up at Yuffie to answer, shrugging her exposed shoulders a bit. "He hasn't made a move yet. I'm just not sure what to think anymore." 

"What do you mean?" the young woman raised a dark eyebrow back at her along with her question. 

The barmaid let out a long sigh and explained the little game her and Cloud were playing with each other lately. She wanted her relationship back, but when he labeled their new nightly pastime all the magic disappeared. He'd been taking his sweet time with her, and she was beginning to worry why he was holding back so much. 

Yuffie snickered about the 'Vampire's Kiss' the man planted on the brunette's neck. "Maybe he still isn't ready to be with me. Instead he's just teasing me about my feelings and playing hard to get." 

"And you can't kiss him first…" Yuffie pointed out while placing her hand to her chin in thought. 

Tifa slowly nodded. "I want him to want this too. Not just because I want it." 

Before she could reply, her jade eyes widened in shock while looking behind Tifa. "Oh Holy Leviathan." 

"What?" the pirate maiden asked. 

Yuffie spun her on her heels as she reached out for her shoulders. Her back was now against the leather suited girl, who still had a grip on her while leaning into her ear. "Seriously Tifa, look at Spiky. He _does_ want you." 

Holding a hand to her mouth she gasped. There he was, looking as handsome as ever. And his outfit... 

"Did he know your costume ahead of time?!" the girl from behind squeaked. 

"No! Well, I don't think he did." 

"I bet he found out," Yuffie began to giggle, but stopped when the blond spotted Tifa. "He's coming for your doubloons!" 

" _Yuffie!_ " Tifa hissed as she was pushed forward a bit. She had hope Cloud didn't hear that inappropriate pirate pun as she stumbled a bit before standing upright. 

"Ahoy there," he said as cobalt clashed with carmine eyes as he sauntered up to her. 

"I—I have to get back to work," she couldn't help but check out the good-looking pirate captain, her cheeks reddening in return as she sidestepped passed him. Most of their friends were here tonight, and getting back behind the bar might save her. 

Tifa tried to push through the current of crowd but not efficiently, making her cascade near the wall by the jukebox. She was nowhere near the counter, and she sighed a bit. Moving into the mob again, she was pulled back out gently. The sheer act surprised her enough to not resist, and she was positioned against the wall by none other than Cloud. 

His arms were planted on each side of her, one near her face and the other by her hip. She was trapped by her pirate partner who was smirking at her mischievously. She glanced behind him and could see masked patrons dancing to the music, but no one in her sight she knew that could pry. 

Cloud moved her dark brown locks from away her neck, keeping his other hand by her waist sealed against the wall to keep her from running again. Not that she would. "I saw the drink menu tonight." 

"Oh?" she lifted a brow, awaiting his answer while completely hypnotized by his glowing eye. Tifa never thought he would look so hot in a pirate getup, eyepatch and all. 

"Yeah," he stepped closer, his body pressing up perfectly against hers. She gasped softly when his hand relocated to her midriff, gripping her heedfully as he leaned into her ear. "I didn't see anything new. Were there any...other specials for tonight?" 

His voice was so husky against her earlobe. The man was pure evil for doing this, but she still answered him. "No." 

"Hmm...that's too bad," his lips tickled against her skin. "Even though I like 'Vampire's Kiss', I was hoping for another drink to taste." 

Before she could respond, his mouth covered the curve of her neck. Cloud grazed his teeth before sucking away, his hand sliding from her abdomen to the underside of her butt. He squeezed her cheek, a sensation that both surprised and excited her. All the confusion as to why he was holding back so much was forgotten in the moment. He was there nuzzling her passionately, and all she could feel was his muscled body crushing her own. She closed her eyes to take it all in as he continued to tease with his warm mouth, his tongue darting out again before he nipped. 

"Tifa, you taste just like I remember," he hummed against porcelain skin before continuing to suckle. 

She wanted more. Tilting her head up she whimpered into his ear as she grabbed at the hem of his velvet coat, pulling him closer. A move that would hopefully coax a response she needed from him. "Cloud…" 

He ceased lapping at her neck and hovered his mouth over hers, only a breath away, right where she wanted him. "No drink, no kiss." 

_Again?! How?_ She flushed harder and squirmed out of his grasp. It was unbelievable with how close he was to her very lips. Her eyes flashed open to glare back and ask how he would dare trick her a second time about this, leaving her hot and bothered with tingling skin. The man chuckled a bit at her, holding a playful glint in his visible blue eye as he took a step back. He was throwing their little playtime in her face while teasing her. _Was he just tagging her along while being indecisive about them? What was he so afraid of?_

Giving her one last cocky smile, the pirate captain twisted into the writhing crowd as he stepped away. He was absolutely maddening with how lascivious his actions were! She licked her lips while tightening her fists. He was both irritating and irresistibly attractive to her right now, the sexual tension taking a new peak within her. Cloud was supremely stubborn with his affections, even in this pirate wench outfit she picked. 

"Damn him," she muttered to no one in particular, not noticing that Yuffie had just stepped up to her. The birthday girl was holding on to a blood orange sangria. 

"I saw that," the teenager mused quickly, using a cocktail stirrer to mix her drink a bit. "Definite chemistry there." 

Tifa huffed as she crossed her arms, clearly miffed by the strange man's actions. "He's enjoying teasing me way too much!" 

"Tifa, you need to tease him back to the point he can't resist anymore. I thought he was going to take your pirate booty upstairs and 'walk the plank' with you," the leather cat girl explained. "Spiky has always been so complicated. He's probably waiting for you cause he knows he hurt you." 

"You think so?" her eyes softened a bit at her friend's revelation. It would make more sense. Cloud was flirting, not swaying around about his feelings. This didn't mean she was going to give into making the first move. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun in return, y'know? I know the perfect drink to get him back with too," Yuffie said with a wink. 

Tifa grabbed her chin for a moment in thought, then a devious smile formed on her lips. Maybe Yuffie was right about why her boyfriend was taking his time. She wanted Cloud, that was for sure, and perhaps a more bold approach would throw him off a little to finally kiss her. "I'm listening." 

The raven-haired girl whispered in her ear of her secret plan, sniggering when Tifa went wide eyed. The drink she named was a definite dare for the blond. The drink she named was one she had banned from Seventh Heaven from day one. But most of all, the drink she named was downright brilliant. 

"Wow." 

Yuffie smacked her lips. "Yup. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Now, we need to discuss what you are going to wear the night he gets home from his next delivery…" 

Tifa giggled in delight at her friend's strategy to finally win the courier over. This was a little game between them, after all, and she wanted to win. 

* * *

"So you and Tifa back together yet?" Cid got straight to the point with him as Cloud sat at the self serve bar, grabbing another Vampire's Kiss. Outside of his teasing with the barmaid, he really did enjoy the cocktail. The pilot placed down his space helmet on the wooden counter, taking a seat next to him.

"No, not that it's any of your business," he replied before taking a sip. 

"Just wondering why you two are dressed up like a couple to this thing. I figured ya finally got your ass in gear," the older blond leaned forward. Cid was dressed as an astronaut for the evening, and so was Shera who was currently off dancing. 

"I'm letting her know that I'm…available," he smirked. 

"Well no fucking shit you're available," the man crassly remarked. "Look at her looking like dynamite tonight! Are ya waitin' for someone with more fuckin' balls than you to sweep her off her feet?" 

"It's not like that, Cid." 

"If this is 'bout forgiveness ya got it a long time ago," he downed the remainder of his drink before slapping it on the bar top. "She's crazy 'bout you, so don't waste any more time just dicking around, Strife." 

Cloud rolled his visible eye, but resolved to not respond in a way to instigate him further. In a way, the man had a point. He glanced over his shoulder at Tifa, who was listening to Yuffie talking animatedly to her, then leaning in towards her ear to giggle about who-knows-what. 

He perked up his eyepatch to get a better look at her sexy form, mostly curves and a way better view of her cleavage in that attire. He gave into temptation fondling her earlier, enjoying the small squeak that emerged from her perfect mouth. This game was just that, a game. His girlfriend was deeply hurt when he left before, and now at a long pause since he returned home. He was flirting to test the waters again. To see if she would finally seal the deal between them with a kiss. Was he afraid she might reject him? 

His thoughts were interrupted when the pretty barmaid covered her laughing mouth, and continued the conversation with the ninja. There was more whispering, and nodding between the two, he observed. 

Putting the eyepatch back in place, he took the rest of his drink in one swig. Tonight would not be the night for them, given the little privacy with the public party taking place. For now, he would continue to play and wait for his next chance. Tifa meant everything to him and the rules could be damned at this point. She just might make a special drink, one he would look forward to, he mused. The first night alone with her when he got back from his deliveries, he just might kiss her no matter what, drink or no drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** I had so much fun writing this chapter again. Cloud is too cocky for his own good, and but I think he's pushed Tifa too far now. What's the drink she'll get revenge with? Message me if you have a guess.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note Cont:** Both ‘Blushing Kiss’ and ‘Vampire’s Kiss’ are actual cocktails you can try! The recipes are available online. There are a few different versions of ‘Vampire’s Kiss’ so I used the simplified version in this story. Same ingredients that Tifa listed out above.
> 
> Seductive and playful Cloud was challenging to write, all in a fun and new way! Much thanks to the mini-series inside of _**kitsune13tamlin’s**_ story _**For Their Own Good**_. The chapters titled ‘ _ **Seduction**_ ’, ‘ _ **Fighter**_ ’, and ‘ _ **That Man**_ ’ really inspired the mood for this series!


End file.
